The Life and Times of
by XxChillyxX
Summary: Assorted short stories and tidbits based off of themes (some made up and some from the 100 theme challenge). The stories themselves can consists of any characters from the series.
1. Chapter 1: Date

**Hey everyone. So this is going to be me writing assorted short stories and tidbits based off of themes (some made up and some from the 100 theme challenge). I don't know how many I'll write or how often I'll update. **

**The stories themselves can consists of any characters from the DMC series; I'll shy away from OC's at all cost! I may refer to earlier chapters or events as I continue to write more, we'll see. **

**Anyways, I'm excited to start and I hope that you all enjoy this as much as I do!**

* * *

_Theme: Date_

_Written from Nero's POV_

I glanced at the calendar hanging on the wall, something had caught my eye. The crisp pages were adorned with chibi animals; it was free from the Chinese restaurant in town. A date was circled with a red pen. I flipped open my phone to check the date, and sure enough, it was today.

What was today you might ask- Valentine's Day…

I obviously hadn't written on the calendar, so that meant the only other person who would was….Dante.

I casually walked away from the wall and sauntered over to the couch. I plopped down onto the worn seat and as usual my thoughts began bubbling up filling me with all sorts of scenarios.

'Maybe he has a girlfriend,' I thought to myself,' or he's trying to skip town today because he broke some chicks heart….hmmm.' The second one made me give a chuckle. Imagining Dante getting his ass kicked by a girl was priceless.

The possibilities were endless. Whatever it was I wanted the scoop. I hated when people kept secrets and acted sneaky. That, and I was a tad nosy, but whatever.

"Hey kid, think any harder any your head may explode," Dante called out as he came down the stairs. I had been in deep thought and hadn't even heard him coming. I shook it off and planned my next move.

The older slayer took his usual seat at his desk and kicked his feet up. Nothing seemed unusual about him today. He was wearing his usual attire, a black v-neck shirt and some worn dark blue jeans. Maybe he was playing it cool to trick me.

I decided to take action.

"So, do we have any missions planned for today," I asked casually and awaited his reply.

"Mmm, someone called about a few low-grade demons in the next city over, but I think it can wait until tomorrow," replied Dante nonchalantly. He rustled through a few papers on his desk idly.

This was my chance. "Why, do you have something planned today?"

I was almost on the edge of my seat anticipating his reply. Not wanting to look too eager I leaned back onto the worn couch.

"Just some stuff, nothing important," he explained.

Damn, no dirt. This was going to drive me crazy. Dante never did anything important or planned. He did the same things every day: eat, sleep, and piss people off. I didn't want him to know I was snooping, so I went on with my business.

* * *

It was just after noon now. I had made a few trips to the kitchen so I could casually walk through the main room and check up on the old man. He hadn't move. Something I did catch though, he almost always ordered a pizza around this time of day, but not today. Hmm.

I decided to pry again.

"Hey Dante, is there any leftover pizza?" I questioned hoping he would explain why he didn't get a pie today.

"Sorry kid, not today," was all he offered in return.

I let out a tense breath and walked upstairs to my room. I needed to come up with a better plan to figure this out.

* * *

Hours passed, it was getting close to dinner time now. I had been holed up in my room since noon waiting for him to make his move. I kept my music turned down lower than usual so I could hear if he made any movements. I didn't want it completely off, he might suspect something.

I had been plotting for a while now. I decided that if he left I would follow him, and if someone came over I would have to be stealthy and get close to listen in.

Just then I heard Dante's bedroom door close. He walked down the stairs and possibly to the front door. Now was my chance, I had to keep close and follow him.

I left my room and shut the door behind me. When I emerged downstairs he was already gone. I hurried over to the door and slipped my boots on when I noticed something. There on the back of his desk chair was his red coat. He never left the office without it on, something was up!

Maybe he was dressed up for a date and didn't want to wear his loud leather coat. More and more questions popped into my already crowded brain. I didn't have long to ponder this though, I needed to hurry and pursue Dante.

* * *

He hadn't gotten far when I saw him from a distance. Sure enough, he was walking without his coat on. He was instead wearing his attire from earlier today.

I kept my pace far enough so he wouldn't suspect anything. He didn't seem to be in a hurry, I noted.

We only walked for maybe fifteen minutes when he stepped into a familiar place, the local café in town.

"I knew it," I said to myself feeling a rush of adrenaline," now's my chance to catch him on his 'hot date'. I can give him crap about this for years."

He loved talking mushy crap in front of me about how Kyrie must be missing me all the time. He took so much enjoyment in my embarrassment. Well it was my turn to catch him and rub it in his damn face!

* * *

I needed to wait a few minutes before I went in. I was positive that whoever he was seeing was already in there though because Dante was never on time for anything. He had probably made the poor girl wait for half an hour on him.

I took in a deep breath and walked inside.

The room was fairly busy, there were lots of happy couples talking and laughing. I scanned the room and saw a mop of white hair facing the other direction. He was seated in a booth in the far corner.

I walked a little closer and saw that there were two strawberry sundaes in front of Dante.

'A-ha, he is here with someone,' I thought feeling high and mighty at catching him,' I can't wait to nail him with this!'

This was probably the best time to approach him. His date was probably in the bathroom freshening up. I didn't want to embarrass her by interrupting the date. But since she was gone for the moment, it was a perfect time to catch Dante and rub it in his face.

I clenched my fists in excited and walked over to Dante's booth.

"Oh lookie here," I said aloud with a big grin on my face," this sure looks like a cozy scene."

Dante looked at me with a mouth full of sundae and raised one eyebrow.

"You thought you could fool me, but I'm sneaky Dante," I boasted as I crossed my arms over my chest in triumph," so who's the lucky lady huh?"

Dante continued to stare at me, only now looking at me like I had something crawling out of my head.

There was an awkward silence as I waited for him to fess up. He swallowed the rest of the treat in his mouth and placed his spoon in the sundae bowl.

"What the Hell are you talking about?" Dante leaned back and waited for my answer.

My heart began to race a little.

"You're here on a date right, because it's…..Valentine's Day…..." I could almost hear all of my logic crumble on the ground around me. I suddenly had a bad feeling.

Dante began laughing and clutched his side. I stood there looking like an idiot as people turned to glance at us. I quickly took a seat across from Dante at the booth.

"Look out everyone, here comes the date police," The elder slayer continued laughing for a bit before it slowly died off.

"If you're not on a date, then what the Hell are you doing here," I questioned feeling once again embarrassed by Dante.

"What does it look like kid; I'm eating a sundae…or two."

"But, you were acting so strange, and you put off the mission…." I never thought that he was just here to eat ice cream like usual. All the signs had pointed otherwise.

"Acting strange?" he asked puzzled," ok snoopy, what have I been doing that's so strange?"

"Well, you didn't order a pizza for lunch today," oh gosh, this was going downhill fast.

"Yeah, so I could eat more ice cream, its give and take kid- keep going."

"Umm, you didn't wear your coat today; you never go out without it!" That was strange indeed; I needed an explanation for this.

"You said yourself that it's Valentine's Day," Dante began," I didn't want people seeing me in my red coat thinking I was celebrating it or something."

Oh shit, that actually made some sense.

"Okay, last one- why did you put the mission off until tomorrow?"

Dante lazily took another bite of his sweet treat and gave a grin.

"There's a special going on here today and the strawberry sundaes are buy one get one free," He looked at me and I knew that I had been defeated.

"But, I was so sure…"

"Who needs a girlfriend when you have a psycho stalker roommate living with you," Dante voiced, only adding to my humiliation.

I wasn't sure where I had gone wrong. All I knew was that if Dante had made fun of me before, then it would only get ten times worse from here on out.

Utterly defeated I placed my palm on the table and began to slide out of the booth.

"Wait, let me at least buy you a sundae kid," Dante said halting me," it is Valentine's Day after all, and I'm sure you're missing your girlfriend." He made a kissing noise and began to laugh once again.

There wasn't much more he could do to embarrass me, and the sundaes here were pretty awesome.

"What the Hell…"

* * *

Ta-da, there was the first chapter of hopefully many more to come. Thanks for reading and favorite or review if you enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 2: Possession

**This chapter was a lot of fun to write. I sat down to type a little on it and ended up writing it all in one sitting. **

**On a sidenote, I did use a flashback which is differentiated with ****_italics. _**

**Theme: Possession**

* * *

It was days like today that made Nero want to pull his hair out. There was nothing to do. No calls had come in almost two days now, and he personally had no business to attend to. There was one thing that needed to be done that he had been putting off until the last possible moment- cleaning his room.

The elder slayer didn't really go into his room, but Nero had seen Dante give him a scowl when he once walked by and saw the mess in passing. He knew Dante would never say anything though; the old man's room was no better. The eternal bachelor's pad.

The white-haired youth knew that it had to be done. It wasn't so much that he was a messy person, actually fairly tidy, but when something gets so dirty and unorganized it becomes very overwhelming. It was so easy to put it off until 'tomorrow', except that it had been a few weeks and 'tomorrow' had never come.

He reluctantly went to the kitchen and retrieved a trash bag; he would probably end up coming back downstairs for another later.

With a sigh he opened up the door to his bedroom and let his shoulders slump a little at the sight before him. There were dirty clothes, empty drink cans, and CD cases everywhere.

Doing what he normally did he sauntered over to his CD player and popped in a disc. The music filled the air and he started tapping his foot. Music made everything better, even something as unpleasant as cleaning his room.

Knowing that taking it a little at a time was the best strategy he shut the door behind him and plopped down on the floor. Working small areas was less threatening- but just barely.

Nero began a system: throwing dirty clothes onto the bed, tossing CD's close to the desk, and placing the trash into the large trash bag from the kitchen. Like a well-oiled machine he set to work. After he cleared the area around him he would scoot over to another section. It was going fairly quickly.

There was, however, something daunting in the corner.

The floor was mostly clean, except for the CD cases that needed to be organized later. Knowing it had to be done he walked over to the corner and stared at the large box before him.

Inside the box were a few things that he had brought to Devil May Cry from Fortuna. It was all random things that weren't needed so they had stayed in storage.

He swiped the thin coat of dust from the top of the box and proceeded to open the flaps revealing its nostalgic contents.

The first thing he retrieved was a plain black book. He flipped it open. Inside there were sketches and drawings that he had done over the past few years. One page was a rough sketch of a motorcycle he had seen in a magazine, another was a blade that he had designed- it was pretty badass. Although he didn't consider himself an artist, drawing had been an important part of his life at one point- an outlet.

Setting aside the book he continued on.

The next item he retrieved was an old t-shirt.

'Aww man, I've been looking for this," Nero mumbled to himself with a grin on his face.

The dark blue shirt was soft and worn, one of his favorites. He pressed the fabric to his nose and immediately after threw it onto the bed with the rest of the dirty clothes.

A few other odds and ends came out of the box before his hands rested on a familiar sight. He slowly withdrew a heavy metal picture frame. His forehead creased as a slew of emotions washed over him.

The picture was of him, Kyrie, and Credo from about five years ago. They all looked so young…

Not really sure what to do with it he set the frame aside and allowed himself to deal with it later. Putting things on the back-burner was something that he was good at.

One of the last things in the box to come out was a brown leather book. It was sort of similar to his drawing book, except the leather one had lined pages for writing on.

Nero cracked open the book to reveal crisp unused pages.

* * *

_The girl fumbled a bit with the parcel in her hands before shyly handing it over. _

_"I found this at the bookstore on the corner and thought that you might like it…." said Kyrie shyly with a tinge of pink coloring her soft cheeks. _

_The white-haired boy took the book and eyed it for a moment. He ran one hand over the cover, feeling the smooth leather beneath his hand before opening it. _

_Inside were lined pages with no words. _

_"Oh, it's a journal," said Nero, fully expecting it to be a book that she had liked. He flipped through the pages, fanning the smell of fresh paper onto his face. _

_"Yeah, I thought that maybe you could write some stuff down in there, you know to clear your mind." She had her hands behind her back and was looking at the ground now. "I keep a journal, and it really helps to keep you grounded when you don't know what you're feeling."_

_Nero felt like they weren't really talking about books anymore, but brushed it off as one of the mysteries of women or whatever. _

_"Thanks, I appreciate it," Nero responded. He felt kind of bad though, because he wasn't much for writing. It was a nice thought, though wasted on his lack of proficiency. _

_Kyrie gave a smile in return. It pleased her to give gifts to others and make people happy. Seeing her smile like that warmed his heart. _

* * *

Nero took the journal and placed in the top drawer of his bedside table along with the metal picture frame. So much had happened lately, maybe it was time for him to start writing things down and clear his head for once.

After the large box was fully emptied he placed the trash bag inside with all the old cans and such from his now tidy bedroom. He took the box of trash downstairs and placed it by the front door. Since he was taking out the trash he decided to take the full bag from the kitchen on his way.

The trash had all been placed in the dumpster outside and it was now time to organize his CDs. That was going to take a while since he owned quite a collection. Maybe he should invest in an iPod.

* * *

At long last, the CD cases were all arranged on a shelf in his bedroom- categorized by artist. His dirty clothes had been carried to the laundry room on the first floor. Somehow it still amazed Nero that Dante owned a washer and dryer- despite how shitty they were.

After walking back into his room Nero took a moment and scanned his domain. The room fixed up well. His bed was located in the back right corner, with a couple of fluffy pillows on top. On the far left wall there was a chest of drawers. His stereo and desk area was situated on the right wall. The room also had a closet where he kept the majority of his clothes, when they weren't on the floor dirty.

Something about a clean room made him feel better. It felt cozier and more relaxed now. Despite not killing any demons, it had been a very productive day for him.

After scanning the room he went over to his bedside table and withdrew the journal. He took a seat at his desk and opened up the book. The blank pages were intimidating.

With a pencil in his hand Nero began to write.


	3. Chapter 3: Stay

**I had so much fun writing this chapter! I don't know what it is about sad and pained stories that I like writing so much. If you don't believe me then go read the end of "Nero: Origins". **

**This story is based heavily on the song "Stay". I am obsessed with this song right now and had it on repeat. I usually go for heavy rock, but this song is stuck in my head! **

**Anyways, a big thanks to ****Jimli**** and ****SirenaLoreley**** for reviewing. It means the world to me when I get positive feedback. I'm happy if I can make you laugh, or in this case cry mwahaha! Okay enough of that, enjoy! **

* * *

Not really sure how to feel about it.

Kyrie sat wearily on her bed. The plush covers beneath her did little to actually 'comfort' her.

The golden-haired girl was still dressed in her green nightgown. The morning sun had risen barely over the horizon and was setting ablaze the town outside her window.

Outside, people were waking up and starting their day- going to work, running errands, and such. The beginning of a day was like a rebirthing; everything was fresh and hopeful.

She had felt that way before.

By this time Kyrie had usually prepared herself breakfast, fixed herself to a presentable state, and engulfed herself in the day's activities.

It had gotten harder though. She began to take longer getting out of bed; lying there thinking, she would stare at the ceiling fan slowly rotating. Cocooning herself in the covers allowed her to stay wrapped in warmth just a little longer.

It had taken all of her strength this morning just to uncover herself and swing her legs to touch the cool floor below. It took all of her strength to turn her gaze from the wooden floor to gaze out the window and see the sun.

Sometimes she would wake up in a cold sweat and want nothing more than to call his name and feel his embrace. It had been so long since she had touched his warm body, or felt his tight hug.

* * *

Slowly she arose from the bed. Every morning seemed to age her beyond her years. It took so much to feel energized and alive again.

Idly she walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Her face was paler; everything about her was less vibrant than before. Her once lush and glistening hair was now just a shell of its former glory. She looked away from the mirror.

Kyrie ran a hot bath allowing the steam to fill the room completely. The water gushed from the faucet, inviting her cold and frail body into its encirclement.

She threw aside her clothes and steadily lowered herself into the warm depths. The heat immediately began to almost melt some of her pain away. Her knotted muscles loosen and she gave her shoulders a subtle roll.

Once she was submerged she slowly drew her knees and rested her chin on them. Her eyes rested on the water swirling around her huddle form. The steam continued to rise from the water, opening her pores.

"Nero…." His name passed almost inaudibly over her quivering lips.

So many thoughts filled her. It sent her mind around and around trying to figure everything out. They had gone from being the best of friends, and….then they were more. One day it had all changed though. It could drive a person mad trying to piece it all together.

Before she could stop it hot wet tears began to flow down her face.

She wasn't really sure how to feel about it. There were reasons for everything that had happened. They had both tried, tried so hard that it hurt.

Kyrie had been the loving doting girlfriend who cooked and cleaned. She always wore a smile whenever she was in his presence. Even when things were tough, like when she thought of her parents or Credo… Nobody would have ever known she was sad.

Nero had tried too. He praised her, cared for her, and listened patiently when she talked- about anything and everything. He smiled too. Life was hard, but they had been there for each other through it all.

* * *

She leaned her body on the side of the tub and allowed her forehead to rest on her crossed arms. The tears didn't stop; they never seemed to stop anymore. She was so drained that even crying tired her worn frame.

She still held on though. There was a hole inside of her that needed to be filled. Every time someone left they took a piece of her with them. How much more could she lose of herself?

Just when it all seemed to overflow, she reigned it back in.

Nero left for a reason. The 'love' wasn't there anymore… Why wasn't it there? Her feelings seemed to betray her. She would always love Nero, but there was more to it than that.

They had both felt it. The time they spent together was out of habit instead of want. The silences they shared were more and more- it was painful instead of comfortable to sit through. It all seemed so rehearsed and uninvolved.

Neither had wanted to voice what was happening and deal with the issue. They couldn't go on like that forever. He had been the first to stir the water and say something.

* * *

_Kyrie sipped her tea delicately as she glanced at Nero. He was reading the paper across from her in the small breakfast nook where they had shared countless meals together. As usual the deafening silence was present. _

_Nero shuffled in his seat for a moment then looked up from his news._

_"I think I'm going to go on a trip," said Nero as he searched for Kyrie's gaze. When he found it he neither smiled nor looked away. _

_"Oh, where are you going," she questioned feeling her stomach tighten._

_"I'm going to pay that demon hunter Dante a visit."_

_"…When will you be back?" Before he answered she dropped her gaze from his and stared at her mug. She already knew._

_"I'm not sure when I'll be back Kyrie. There are some things that I need to take care of."_

_She nodded in reply. A moment passed before her forehead creased in tension. She made no protest, for she knew that this was going to happen soon- she had felt it for some time. A cowardly feeling swept over her; she hadn't had the strength to voice it before he had. _

_"Do you need help packing your things," the young woman asked. _

_Nero was taken aback for a moment. He didn't say how long he would be away, but she had already known that it wouldn't be a brief visit. _

_"Yeah, I would like that a lot…" his voice trailed off. He folded the paper in front of him and stood up to leave. He bit his lip as he silently left the room. _

_Kyrie didn't look up as he left the room, only listened for the fading footsteps. Her eyes began to sting and her breath hitched in her tight throat. She knew it was coming but it still hurt so badly…_

_'I want you to stay'._

* * *

She knew it was time to leave the bath when her tears were warmer than the water.

After pulling the plug she stepped from the bath and reached for her bathrobe. The sound of gurgling water in the drain filled the room. She swiped her palm across the mirror to reveal her reflection once more.

Her cheeks had a slight flush giving her a more vibrant appearance. She sniffled a few more times before rubbing her soft sleeve over her puffy eyes. Whether she liked it or not she needed to get ready for the day.

The copper-haired girl dressed in a simple and modest dress before apply her minimal face makeup. She wore a simple look: mascara, a hint of blush, and a pink tinted lip balm. She had always felt that natural beauty was more of her style.

She exited the bathroom and shut the door closed behind her.

* * *

After eating a light breakfast she picked up a few things around the house; she never let it get anything more than slightly untidy.

She had plans that day to stop by the orphanage and visit with the kids a little. Afterwards she would probably go to the café in town and read a while- one of her favorite things to do. Busying herself really helped keep her mind from straying too far throughout the day.

Knowing that there were people out there would await her visits and enjoyed her company made it a little easier to carry on.

She slipped on her flats and took a deep breath. Before leaving she opened her eyes wider and plastered on a warm smile; if not for herself then for everyone surrounding her.

Kyrie held her chin up high and proceeded out into the city of Fortuna.


	4. Chapter 4: Introduction

**This is a super-short little blurb about Nero beginning to write in his journal, aww. I imagine him to be a little scatter-brained when trying to write things down haha. The theme is introduction which comes into play because this is his first entry so it's kind of an introduction to writing. **

**Everything bolded is Nero's writing, italics are his thoughts, and regular font is the typical narration. Got it!?**

**Theme: Introduction**

* * *

**Dear Diary**

_No, I'm not some twelve-year-old girl. How should I start this…._

**Hey I'm Nero**

_….This is beyond lame…_

Nero abruptly shut the book in front of him and let the pen fall from his left hand. A few weeks ago he had come across the "journal" that Kyrie had given him and today something suddenly possessed him to write something. The only problem was getting the thoughts that were swirling around in his head down onto the blank pages.

He stood up from his desk and sat down on the edge of his bed. Frustrated, he took a swig of the drink resting on his nightstand.

_It shouldn't be this hard. It's just a few words scribbled down on a piece of paper right. _

The teen stole a glance at the book lying there.

_….It's mocking me, I can almost hear it. _

Nero tossed his empty drink container into the trash and stood up. He straightened out his pants then strode back to his desk. After taking a seat he resumed his attempt at writing. With a pen in hand and the book open once more he wrote.

* * *

_Okay, I guess that I can start with the date- that seems normal_

**September 15, 2013**

_Good start, now I guess the time?_

**6:27 pm**

_Well, here goes._

**Today I woke up and ate breakfast. I had juice and a microwave sausage biscuit thing. Later I sat on the couch and read one of Dante's magazines. It was lame. Around noon Dante brought home pizza and I ate that. I get tired of it though and he doesn't even care. Maybe he would care if I punched him in the face!**

_Hehe, man that would be sweet!_

**I guess that I shouldn't complain though. He gave me a room and feeds me, even if it is always pizza. Like I think as much as he annoys me maybe I annoy him too. No way, I'm like the coolest roommate ever. **

_Hmm, I've never thought about that before. What if to him I'm the lazy annoying one? _

**Maybe I should be nicer. ****Maybe he should get over himself. **

**Anyways, there isn't really anything too exciting in my life I guess. I mean I hunt demons but besides that nothing special. I did buy this game the other day. You run around and kill zombies on this island, it's pretty awesome. I haven't told Dante because sometimes my games go missing and I think he takes them. But he doesn't even have a system! Why would he take my games? Maybe he has one hidden in his room; I've never gone snooping through there or anything. Even though that would be pretty interesting…. **

Nero pondered this for a moment. He had been in the elder slayer's room a few times but not for long periods of time. He went in there last week to wake him up someone had called. Snooping was wrong though, right? Curiosity began to itch at Nero.

**Well, this has been pretty lame. I doubt I'll write in here again so whatever. **

He closed the book and set his writing utensil down. All he had done was write down the non-interesting details that had happened to him lately. But, it did make him think a little. He had begun writing about one thing and his mind led him somewhere else entirely. He shrugged it off and arose from his seat.

_Now that I think about it I better go make sure that my games are all still here…._

* * *

**_Author's note: I haven't been writing a lot lately and I don't know what's up. I have plenty of ideas and a story that I'm working on, but I just don't "feel" like writing. *sigh* I'm blaming summer; I get lazy in the summer and veg out all the time..._**


	5. Chapter 5: Troubling Thoughts

**Thanks everyone for reading my DMC tibits lol. I enjoy writing these stories a lot, especially sad ones. With that being said I feel like this is a sad and hurt story, but it ends well enough. I don't know why I have a thing for writing and reading things with bad endings and such. If you like stories with happy endings then I may not be your favorite author hehe. **

**Anyways, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this drabble. **

**Theme: Troubling Thoughts**

* * *

Lady wearily rubbed her eyes. Her head felt as if it weighed a ton as she slowly turned to gaze at the clock. Resting on the bedside table the clock glowed red showing the time- 1:15 pm.

She slowly sat up in bed and immediately regretted it. Her head was spinning and she felt as if she might throw up. Closing her eyes for a moment then placing her palm to her temple she allowed herself a moment to regroup.

"Fuck…" Lady hissed coming to terms with how miserable she really felt.

After a few minutes she kicked her legs over the side of the bed and shakily stood up. The room was dark, only because she kept the curtains closed so the light wouldn't bother her sensitive eyes. Lady made her way from the bed to the bathroom adjoining her room.

Her hand fumbled on the wall for a moment before she flipped the switch and illuminated the bathroom with light. She winced and walked to the sink. Her hands rested on either side of the sink as she bowed her head for a moment. Her mind was still spinning in circles.

The female hunter looked up into the mirror. Her weary eyes stared back at her in the dirty mirror.

"I look like shit…." Lady mumbled to herself with disdain. She felt like shit too.

* * *

After washing her face and brushing her teeth she stumbled into the small kitchen. Her gaze fell onto her dining table which was littered with beer cans and an empty flask; sad reminders of what she had done the night before.

Wanting to battle the war raging in her hung-over mind she decided to brew some coffee. The coffee pot sputtered and steamed as the room was slowly filled with the hearty scent of coffee grounds brewing.

Lady poured herself a cup of black coffee and rummaged through her cabinets for something. She retrieved a small bottle from the cluttered cabinet and poured out a small handful of pills. The hunter threw the pills into her mouth and chased them with the strong coffee. The knot in her stomach was still present.

"I guess Tylenol and coffee will do for breakfast," she said to herself on her way to the living room.

She collapsed onto the couch in her living room. This always seemed to happen; she would have too much free time to think. When she began to think she began to remember her past… There was so much pain and heartache; sometimes she just wanted it all to go away.

Lady drank heavily from her coffee cup. She then let out a sigh, still fighting her persistent headache. As she was about to close her eyes and lay her head back for a while she heard a knock at her front door.

* * *

"Hey babe, what's shaking?" Dante stood on her front porch giving her a playful smile.

"What are you doing here Dante? I don't have time to 'hangout'." Lady rolled her eyes as he pushed past her and came into her home.

She didn't have the strength or patience for a fight at the moment so she simply took a deep breath and closed the door behind him. The half-devil walked over to a vacant chair and had a seat. Lady resumed her position on the worn couch.

"So are you going to tell me why you are here or not?" Lady peered at him through cold eyes.

"Well someone was supposed to come over today and talk with me about next week's mission. Ring a bell?" Dante crossed his arms over his head and threw Lady a cocky smile.

'_Shit_,' Lady thought to herself, she had totally forgotten about that. She almost never missed her meetings.

"Yeah, I got caught up with some business this morning." She drank from her coffee again.

"Uh huh, are you sure? Because it looks like you just woke up to me." Dante smirked at her.

"Well shows what you know."

"Okay, well who drinks coffee at almost two in the afternoon unless they just woke up?"

Lady stiffened at hearing this. She absolutely hated people in her business. It was nobody else's concern if she felt like sleeping in or whatever the Hell she wanted to do with her time.

"You know what Dante, why don't you just fuck off!"

The smile faded from the half-devil's face. Lady liked to get pissy but there was a different tone to her voice than usual. He placed his hands in his lap and stared at the woman in front of him.

"Don't get mad at me because you missed the meeting that YOU scheduled."

He decided it best to let her simmer for a second so he stood up and headed for the kitchen.

"Since you brewed some coffee guess I'll have some too," he stated as he headed for the kitchen.

Lady jumped up from her seat at remembering the mess still on her dining table.

"Why don't you just go Dante, I'm not in the mood today." She hurried to try and cut him off before he could enter the kitchen- too late.

Dante stepped into the kitchen and his gaze fell upon the table littered with cans. Lady stood beside him and cautiously looked up to meet his line of sight.

"Oh, guess I forgot to clean up last night. You know when you have one of those bad days." She tried sweeping it under the rug making it out to be nothing. Lady walked past Dante to the coffee pot to refill her cup.

"Mmm hmm, looks like you had one Hell of a party," Dante stared at the mess for a moment before following Lady to get a cup of his own. "Guess I know why you didn't show this morning."

"Whatever, I already told you that I had-"

Dante cut in, "business, yeah you told me…."

Lady had her back to Dante as she poured more coffee. Her eyes dropped and gave a sad expression to her face. She hated lying.

* * *

Lady eventually managed to kick Dante out after the two drained the pot of coffee. After he left she allowed herself a moment to breathe a sigh of relief. The first thing she did was clean the mess that she had made the night before.

Despite everything she had said, she didn't have business that morning or the rest of the day for that matter. All she had was time, and lately time had been her worst enemy. She decided to find small things to occupy her time.

Lady cleaned the house, cooked dinner, and eventually changed out of her clothes that she had been wearing since the day before. But it was only a matter of time before she was out of things to do, things to keep her away from her wandering thoughts.

The brunette sat in the living room listening to the traffic outside go by. Only now in her adulthood was she familiar with the sounds of the city. There was a time, many years ago now, when she lived in a more rural area- when she lived with her parents.

Her eyes closed tight as she tried thinking of something else. She couldn't help it though, memories of her mother cooking breakfast in the morning and her father telling her old stories of legend at night. They kept filling her brain; she could hear their voices as if they were standing right next to her.

Deciding she couldn't hold out anymore she stood up and wearily walked into the kitchen. She mindlessly opened the fridge and took out a can. With a 'pop' she opened her first drink of the night.

* * *

Lady stared at the kitchen table. With each drink her mind had become more and more fuzzy; it was an escape from the things she didn't want to remember anymore. She turned the can in her hand up and finished the last bit. After crushing the can and setting it amongst the others she returned to the fridge.

Her hand found the handle and opened the refrigerator. She bent down to retrieve a new drink from the bottom shelf. When she popped back up she saw a figure standing in the entrance to the kitchen.

Lady reacted immediately. She dropped the can in her hand and instantly withdrew the pistol she kept on herself at all times. Her mind cleared from its foggy state for a moment as she realized who it was- Dante.

The brunette dropped her arms to her side and her gaze fell to the floor. She heard Dante's footsteps draw closer to her. Without a word he placed his palm on her shoulder. She didn't want to look up at him, she didn't want him seeing her like this- so vulnerable. She was strong and didn't need anyone.

Dante placed his hand under her chin and lifted her face to meet his gaze. Lady kept her eyes closed feeling like she may break at any moment. After a few moments she reluctantly looked into Dante's piercing blue eyes. There was no judgment, no shame or guilt. There was understanding.

* * *

There were no words spoken between the two of them. They sat together in silence at the table. Dante had removed the empty cans and now sat across from her.

The two sat together until Lady stood from the table and headed to her bedroom. Dante trailed behind making sure to give her plenty of space. She crawled into bed and pulled the covers to her chin.

The silver-haired hunter sat on the foot of her bed and pat her back once. Lady began to feel her heart quicken. Her breath came in deep gulps and her eyes stung. She felt like she was going to crack at any moment.

Dante stood from his seated position and reached for the lamp to turn it off.

"Thanks…" Lady whispered.

He froze for a moment then continued to turn the light off.

"Anytime."

Lady closed her eyes as Dante carefully slipped out of the room, shutting the door behind him.


	6. Chapter 6: Making History

**Hello everyone! I hope that y'all have been enjoying these one-shots; I've been enjoying writing them. This one was a real challenge for me; this is my first story ever written about Eva/Sparda. I found it difficult because we are given very little information of the characters so I had to go off of my instincts lol. **

**I hope that I captured the characters well and didn't disappoint. I feel like there is a lot more story to tell here though so I may one day continue this- who knows? But for now please enjoy this tidbit on Eva meeting Sparda!**

**Theme: Making history**

**_Story is set pre DMC 1. Told from Eva's point of view; details how Eva met Sparda for the first time._**

* * *

I gave myself one last look in the mirror before deeming myself acceptable. My long blonde hair lay along my shoulders and draped down to my waist. I touched my bangs and swept them to one side- they immediately fell back into place. After I flipped the light off and exited the bathroom I picked up my purse from atop my bed.

I glanced at the rose-gold watch adorning my wrist and noted the time. It was a quarter till nine and I needed to hurry if I was going to be on time- something I prided myself on. As I headed for the door I momentarily paused to slip on a pair of brown flats; heels weren't going to cut it for a long day of walking. I gave my foot a tap on the floor to secure the faux leather shoe in place then exited my home.

My pace quickened as I once again glanced at my watch. I slipped into the black car parked in the driveway and cranked the engine. I would make it on time if I didn't catch too many red lights. I adjusted the rearview mirror then hit the gas.

* * *

I arrived at the stroke of nine 'o clock in my friend's driveway. After parking the car and scurrying to the entrance I gave the front door a firm knock.

_Knock knock _

After a brief moment I was greeted with a familiar face. Jenny tilted her head and opened the door wider.

"Hey, right on time as usual Eva."

I flashed a quick smile before entering the cozy home. Jenny closed the door and I took it upon myself to get comfortable. After setting my purse down I settled into a worn leather chair.

"Shelbi is still getting ready; she's fixing her hair I think," Jenny informed me as she walked through the living room to the kitchen.

"I figured as much," I giggled as my eyes followed Jenny to the kitchen.

Shelbi and Jenny's house was very comfortable. The two bedroom two bath house was a tight fit, but that's what gave it a homey and warm vibe. I always felt at home and comfortable when I visited the place.

The three of us, along with my own roommate Kathleen, had been friends for years now. We had considered all moving in together but deemed that too much estrogen for one household to handle. It had worked out well this way; making sure we took ample time to visit each other as often as possible.

"Can I get you something to drink Eva?"

"Yeah sure, I'll have a coffee."

I stood from my seat and stepped into the kitchen. Jenny was pouring a cup of coffee for me and of course Shelbi was nowhere in sight. Jenny turned and handed me the steaming cup.

"There you go, no sugar and no creamer," Jenny rolled her eyes as I accepted the beverage.

"You know me too well," I laughed before taking a seat at the small round table.

Jenny followed suit and poured herself a cup, with added sugar and milk though. She took a seat across from me and sipped from her mug. Jenny had reddish brown hair cut to just above her shoulders. She was fairly tall, but at 5'9 I was taller still.

After a series of sips Jenny's glasses began to fog. I laughed as she pulled off her glasses and rubbed the fogginess away.

"Oh ha ha, laugh at the blind girl."

"Whatever, your glasses are totally cute and you know it!"

I hear footsteps drawing closer to the kitchen and immediately knew that Shelbi was headed our way.

"Don't drink all the coffee without me," Shelbi said as she maneuvered her way from the back and into the kitchen.

The dirty blonde entered the kitchen with a portion of her hair pulled up in a clip and the other portion obviously straightened- It was hilarious.

"The only way to light a fire under you is with coffee," Jenny stated while glaring at her roommate.

"Sorry, I need my caffeine to function properly."

I quietly enjoyed the banter between the two with great pleasure. They never argued about anything serious; they just enjoyed poking fun at one another really. Kathleen and I had our moments, but these two were like sisters to one another.

"Well hurry and fix your nappy hair so we can go already," Jenny exclaimed while she shooed Shelbi away.

"I'm going! Give me five minutes and we'll leave okay."

Shelbi trotted off towards the back once again. As she disappeared I heard her muffled voice shout "Oh, hi Eva!"

I rolled my eyes and shouted back," Hurry up we've got a busy day planned!"

* * *

After ten, not five, minutes later we were finally all walking out the door. Shelbi locked the door behind us as Jenny and I headed to Shelbi's car. The silver Kia was a small and sensible car, a perfect match for Shelbi. She was what our group referred to as the 'mother hen'. The dark blonde was sweet and caring, going out of her way to tend to others.

Our trio got into the vehicle and headed to town. We were on a mission today to take care of school things. I myself was starting my last semester in getting my master's degree. At 25 I was beyond ready to be done with school. While I enjoyed learning I was ready to put my history degree to use. Getting my master's degree was a necessary part of wanting to someday teach at a school.

School was starting back next week and we had a few things that needed to be taken care of. I needed to pick up a book for class while Shelbi needed to speak with a counselor about her schedule. Jenny worked full-time and didn't go to school but loved tagging along on our journeys anyways.

Kathleen had an appointment earlier that morning so she was already at the university and would meet up with us later in the day. We had plenty of things to keep us occupied until then.

"Let's put on a little music, shall we," Shelbi smiled as she popped in a familiar CD.

My head dropped as I heard what we were about to endure. She had a small obsession with this one particular band and loved listening to the same CD any chance she got.

"You are obsessed," Jenny snarled before sinking back into her seat in the back of the car.

"Am not, but they are awesome! They are my little cupcakes!"

_Oh geez._

I hated to admit it, but the band actually had a few good tunes. It wasn't my taste in music, but it had a good beat. Shelbi sang along to the music and danced a little in her seat. Good thing the university wasn't too far away…

* * *

A few tunes later we pulled into the parking lot of the university. I had sort of missed the campus, since everyone had been out on summer break, so it was good being back.

"Ok, let's go talk to your counselor first Shelbi before the campus gets swamped," Jenny suggested as we headed into the main building.

I threw my purse over my shoulder and followed the pair. I took note of their attire as I followed behind them. Shelbi wore a flowy skirt with a v-neck top and flats, while Jenny wore jeans and a light-knit sweater. Fall was just around the corner so it wasn't unpleasantly hot outside.

We made our way through the building into the business department. Shelbi was a business marketing major which sounded extremely boring to me. But to some people history may sound boring, to me though history was so rich in detail and information. I loved hearing stories from the past and learning about new cultures- it was fascinating.

My love of history and information had landed me a job at the local library. I enjoyed my job because I liked reading, and also because I liked people-watching. I got the best of both worlds really.

"I hate talking to the counselor," Shelbi began as we climbed the stairs to the second story of the building," they all act like know-it-alls."

"They're there to help you though," I offered in reassurance.

"Mmhmm, but I don't think mine likes me very much…"

"It's all in your head Shelbi," Jenny stated," You are too shy and think that everyone is out to get you."

We soon arrived outside of the counselor's office. Jenny placed a hand on Shelbi's back and gave it a pat.

"Good luck, try to not make her hate you more than she already does," Jenny laughed.

Shelbi's face looked horrified as she cautiously stepped into the counselor's office. Jenny shut the door behind her with a grin.

"You are too cruel Jenny," I smiled as I took a seat outside of the office.

"I'm toughening her up, she's too nice."

I nodded then let out a sigh. We would probably be here for a while. If I knew anything about schools it was that it took forever to get anything accomplished. I picked up a magazine and began idly flipping through it.

* * *

An hour later Shelbi emerged looking drained.

"How did it go," I questioned?

"….ugh, she really doesn't like me."

"Pish posh, now come on we need to get Eva's book."

I never looked forward to going to the university bookstore. This was ironic considering how much I enjoyed literature. The real problem was that everything was vastly over-priced, but it was something that was required for class. It was a necessary evil.

The European history book I needed was over one hundered and fifty dollars, but without it there was no way to pass the class. I reluctantly paid for the book and left without a second glance. Money was like a plague that followed me everywhere. Since my parents passed away I had been responsible for taking care of myself financially. The only living relative that I had was my paternal grandmother and she was in poor health- I couldn't ask her for help. My job at the library had been enough for the necessities though. School was expensive, but I looked at the big picture and realized that in the long run a degree would be very beneficial.

* * *

We met up with Kathleen for lunch. There was a small café on campus that we decided on.

Shelbi, Jenny, and I were seated at a table outside when Kathleen came into view. She was Colombian and had tan skin and long black hair. She was very pretty and extremely smart. On top of that she was cultured. Kathleen had spent a year in Italy and was now fluent in three languages. I was slightly envious of her adventures.

"Hey girls," Kathleen smiled widely as she took the empty seat at our table.

"Hey, how did your meeting go this morning," I casually questioned.

"It went well enough; I have my degree plan hammered out for the next year."

We all nodded in reply. It was good to sit down with friends and enjoy the day. It seemed that things had been fairly hectic lately; it was my last semester and my tension was at an all-time high.

Over the course of our meals we idly chit-chatted about the usual: school, work, music. Then the topic that always seemed to pop up came out of Kathleen's mouth- boys.

"There seems to be a nice crop of men on campus this year girls!"

"Mmhmm, almost makes me want to go back to school….almost," Jenny chimed in.

"Yeah, there are some real hotties; maybe one will ask me out," Shelbi sighed lovingly.

I chuckled but added nothing more. My eyes rolled down to my drink as I took a long sip.

"What about you Eva, seen any man candy you like," Jenny questioned.

I anxiously scratched my head before answering," oh I don't know. I'm not really looking for anyone right now- you know? It'll happen when it happens."

"How lame, I know for a fact that you were asked out multiple times last semester and you turned them ALL down," Kathleen ratted me out.

I blushed wildly as my mind wandered. It was true, I had been asked out a few times by some nice guys last semester, but none of them were for me. It's hard to explain but I just wasn't ready maybe? I'm 25 though, so when would I be ready?

"My game plan is to stick by you and scoop up all of your rejects haha," Kathleen commented.

I shook my head. "You can have them; I need to stay focused this last semester anyways."

"You're running out of excuses though, you know that right," Jenny eyed me. "You'll graduate this semester then you won't be able to use classes as an excuse to not date."

I avoided her gaze and took another sip from my drink. She was right, and I was both scared and excited about that.

* * *

That evening I broke away from the pack to go into work. I had a shift that evening at the library from five until closing at ten. Spending time with everyone had been great, but now it was time to unwind and take a breather at work. The evening shift was the best since almost nobody came in the later hours.

I sat at the front desk with a book open. The sound of the clock ticking behind me and a solo cough from an old woman in the back filled the quiet room. I casually flipped to the next page and continued my read in silence.

A few people came in and out, mainly to quickly check out a book and be on their way. I helped anyone that I could and occasionally made the rounds to pick up discarded and misplaced books before returning to the front desk and reading again.

Reading really passed the time at work and before I knew it closing time had come. The library was eerily quiet and I walked around the library to put up the last of the books lying around before I went home.

I rounded one of the bookshelves and walked up on one of the sitting areas. I saw someone sitting there with their back turned to me. The person had white hair and was holding a tattered book in their hand. I didn't know that anyone was still in the building; it must have been the old woman from before. I casually approached the stranger.

"Excuse me, its closing time m'a- I mean sir."

I felt my face flush as I realized that the white hair belong to a young man, not an old woman. My hands clasped together as I nervously clenched them in rhythm.

The white-haired man looked up from behind his glasses and acknowledged me.

"My apologies m'am, I'm afraid I lost track of time."

The stranger stood from his seat and closed the book shut. He began collecting his things along with the other books in the area.

"Don't worry about those sir, I'll put them up for you."

"I insist, I removed them from the shelves and should put them back."

"o….kay." I shrugged and went about collecting the other books in the area.

The young man went about placing all the books he had in their correct places; I was impressed that he remembered where they all went. I too placed the remaining books back and returned to the front desk and collected my keys and purse.

I walked to the entrance of the library. The young man stood there looking as though he were waiting on me.

"It's late; would you like me to walk you to your car m'am?"

I hesitated for a moment before answering. The situation should have called for me to be more suspicious of the stranger but I didn't get any dark or creepy vibes from him. I simply nodded.

He held the door open for me as I walked through. I blushed a faint tint of pink and I walked past him. It was nice knowing that chivalry wasn't dead. After locking the front door to the library we walked together to my vehicle.

"Thank you for walking me to my car, uh-"

"Sparda, my name is Sparda," the white-haired gentleman answered.

"Well Sparda, my name is Eva. I appreciate it."

"It was no trouble, I apologize for keeping you."

I felt like we were suddenly in a battle of politeness. He gave a small bow and turned to leave. I watched him walk away for a few seconds before getting into my car. I suddenly wondered if I would ever see the white-haired Sparda again.

* * *

**How was it? Thanks to everyone following this story and to anyone that has reviwed so far!**


End file.
